BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS!
by RL Mills
Summary: Picks up with the rag-tag fleet where the series left off.


BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS!!  
  
BY. RL MILLS  
  
BOOK ONE: Flight of the Redeemers  
  
It had been 5 peaceful yahren since the Colonials had seen a Cylon. In fact, one rarely heard the dreaded word "Cylon"whispered in corridors or gathering rooms. Such was the passage of time that it was only occasionally muttered in War Rooms. The Council of Twelve, an entity despising all things related to war and very distrustful of the military, never brought the Cylons up at Council meetings. Except, of course, when that "War Daggit" Adama would prattle on about them in typical paranoid fashion. Adama was viewed as a very belicose figure that seemed to want the Cylons to attack. This Council of the Twelve meeting was no different.  
"Adama" Sirus Soleil said rolling his eyes, "The last thing this fleet needs is more recruiting of our young people for Colonial Warriors. We are at peace, afterall, we should training them to be scientists, doctors, agrarians, teachers, and lovers of peace. It has been 5 yahren since last we saw our antagonists."  
"I quite agree with the Sirus"interjected Sirus Bellamy, "Let us focus on peace, not war, besides we have plenty of colonial warriors who merely fly patrols and drink in the officers lounge. Some of them are even getting quite fat." A round of laughter erupted at the beauraucrat's witticism. Adama sat stoically looking around the drab, metallic conference room wondering how soon he could get back to his beloved command post.  
"On to other, more important business now"interupted Sirus Luna. Adama watched the faces of the civilian politicians seated around him at the large oval table, realizing just how much he hated them. These people had the audacity to mock him whenever he mentioned the Cylons. Adama had saved all of their lives from the massacre of the twelve colonies. A massacre they inflicted upon themselves with their horrible misjudgment and trust of the Cylon Empire. And now they mock him- Commander Adama.  
  
Baltar sat alone in his tiny cell aboard the prison barge lost in his insane thoughts. To say that Baltar was insane would be an epic understatement. He was dangerously, menacingly insane for many reasons. One was the 3 yahrens of solitary confinement. That alone will make anyone crazy, but more so for someone already at the precipice. Another reason for his mental state was the 2 yarhren of frequent and savage beatings at the hands of other inmates. Apparently, the motley crew of murderers and bandits do not appreciate race traitors. One zealous inmate had kicked Baltar's head so badly, that his left eye had dislodged from the socket. The prisoner proceeded to force the eye down the unconscious Baltar's throat. Ironically, Dr. Wilker (aboard the Galactica)gave the traitor an implant of a robotic eye which glowed red and strongly resembled Baltar's formers masters. The Council of Twelve (in an 11 to 1 vote) decided such a humane measure would an apology for such a savage infliction. However, the most salient reason for his particular brand of insanity was pure and absolute hate for Commander Adama. His hate was as bright and intense as the most brilliant sun in the universe. It was the same hate that drove him to collude with the Cylon Empire and betray the human race. Had his plan worked, and the humans wiped out and the survivors subjugated, he would have been Adama's slave-master. Then Baltar would have killed Adama when the latter was too old to work. But now, Baltar was the most hated and reviled creature in the rag-tag fleet that trails the Battlestar Galactica, while Adama was the most respected and revered. Adama occupied Baltar's every thought, while Adama only remembered Baltar at the mention of his name. "Hey Baltar"the BlackShirt guard hollered through the small slot in the cell's door "It's feeding time, you scum, and yes it is cold and I did spit in it"The BlackShirt was obviously referring to the sad excuse for supper that Baltar was about to partake of. Baltar screamed some incoherent threat at his captor as the guard cackled. Baltar had not eaten in 20 hours so he wolfed down the felgercarb anyway.  
  
The Warrior Son of Commander Adama, Captain Apollo, sat alone high atop the Galacica in the Celestial Dome. It was a defunct observation bubble that was once used to navigate the great warship. It boasted a 360o degree view of outer space. Apollo liked to go up there and gaze at the infiniti of space, while contemplating humanities plight. On this occasion his thoughts went out to his lost loved ones, Lt. Starbuck and to his fallen brother, Zak, and of course to his wife, Serina. All of whom, including his own mother, killed by Cylons. How he hated those mechanical beasts with every ounce of his soul! When he was alone, sometimes he would lose control of his hatred and destroy his living quarters. However, around others, he was the picture of a perfectly self- controlled warrior. Some 2 yahren ago, Starbuck went out on a deep-space probe and never returned. No trace of him was ever detected. Many recovery missions were launched to no avail. It seemed as though the vastness of space had simply swallowed up the brave adventurer. "Starbuck, you son-of-a bitch" Apollo whispered to no one else "I know you are out there somewhere. Help us find you." Apollo was right. Starbuck was a son-of-a-bitch and he was out there.  
  
Starbuck was in a tight spot. His leg was bleeding badly and he was on the run for his life. His antagonist was his one-time companion, Cy. His most hated enemy had become his most cherished friend, on the lonely desert planet. Starbuck had crash-landed on the small planet 2 yahren ago and been marooned since. He found a crashed Cylon Raider and ""revived"" (if you cant call it that) the cybernetic nightmare that is known as the Cylon Centurian. The Cylon is a robotic monster with one purpose: EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS! More generally, their edict is to eliminate all ""Chaotic life forms"" that do not conform to the orderly nature of Cylon control. Cylons were responsible for the near-extinction of Starbuck's people. Despite that, Starbuck had repaired the Cylon and reprogrammed it to be his friend. The thought of being stranded and alone nearly drove Starbuck mad. A sane person would hardly do such a thing. The two former enemies had been the best of friends, for awhile. Then the Cylon went quite mad. Cy was never really the same after Starbuck revived him for the second time (after a Cylon rescue party had shot Cy for defending Starbuck). Right now, Starbuck was cursing himself for ever bringing the dreaded metallic beast back to its artificial consciousness. He should have let the damn thing die! ""Come out Starbuck and reveal yourself to me"", the unmistakable drone of the Cylon's voice rang out and bounced off the canyon walls,""and I will be merciful to you."" Starbuck peered down into the shallow canyon from his high vantagepoint to see the moonlight glint off the silver skin of the Cylon. It's cycloptic red eye was going back-and-forth rapidly, as if highly exited. ""If the chase continues I will kill you slow!"" The Cylon added. Starbuck frantically looked around for a solution. He could feel the panic overtaking his rational mind. ""Calm down, Starbuck"" the warrior whispered to himself ""It's just a talking tin can...with a scimitar and an obsession to kill you.""  
The warrior's panicked gaze settled on a loose looking boulder to his right. It looked about the right size to crush a Cylon. Starbuck moved towards the rock and sent some small pebbles careening down the canyon. Starbuck froze in place. The Colonial Warrior peered down at the Cylon to see the red-eye wagging back-and-forth in search of the noise. ""I hear you, Colonial. Reveal yourself and end this now.""The Cylon mechanically droned, as he continued to scan the canyon walls for the source of the noise. Starbuck glanced between the small boulder and the Cylon and figured he could get the drop on his nemesis. Starbuck leapt at the boulder with great agility (despite his injury), got behind it, and used both legs to hurl down at his assailant. The Cylon saw what was happening, a little too late. Cylons were not known throughout the universe for their great agility. They relied on technology and sheer numbers to achieve their victories. The boulder hit the ground directly in front of the Cylon, bounced, and hit him square in the chest. The rock caved in the robot's abdomen area and sent him reeling backwards. He fell to the ground. His red eye was still wagging up at the three moons of the desert planet. He was not finished just yet. Starbuck felt a surge of relief, but could see the robot monster was still functioning on some level. It took the Warrior several centons to negotiate the shallow canyon wall, in order to get to the fallen Cylon. ""Exterminate All Humans!!""The cylon intoned as Starbuck stood over him. Starbuck picked up the wicked blade of the Cylon's fallen scimitar and said, ""Sorry, Old Buddy but this will hurt you a lot more than me"". With that, Starbuck sliced through the robotic ""skull""silencing his enemy. The automaton's red eye stopped roving in the center of his ruined head and then faded out. ""Frak, alone again"" A fear of lonliness came over Starbuck and chilled him to the core. Though the Cylon had been his mortal enemy, at least he had been another presence.  
  
The sleek, aerodynamically crafted Battlecruiser of the Eastern Alliance sliced through the depths of space searching for its enemies belonging to the Nationalist movement. The Eastern Alliance was a fascist tyrannical regime bent on the genocide of their human brothers of the North. The Eastern Alliance held fast to their Law of Natural Order. Essentially, they were destined to be the master race (by Natural Order) and all others must be subjugated or eliminated. Much like the Cylons only in human form. Admiral Zahn paced the bridge overseeing all operations of the military war ship. ""Status report, Lieutenant"" Zahn barked to a bridge crewman in the cramped confines of the ship. ""Admiral sir,""the lietenatn said while looking up from his computer banks""I have detected no Nationalist activity. However, Sir, I have been detecting a distress signal for sometime."" ""Origins?"" asked Zahn. ""It is coming from a small planetoid in the Omega Quadrant and appears to be from a Colonial Viper attack craft, Sir."" ""The Colonials! I have wanted to engage them since they took one of our Generals prisoner! Set a course for that planetoid. Full speed, Lietentant!!"" ""Aye, Sir! Full Speed.""  
  
The giant space fortress, known as the Battlestar Galactica, careened peacefully through the vacuum of deep space. Trailing behind, struggling to keep pace, and low on fuel was the rag-tag fleet of some 200 surviving ships that collectively survived the Cylon slaughter. The eclectic grouping of spacecraft made for a motley crew, but the Galactica was an awesome sight. The armored ship was the size of a city and packed awe-inspiring fire power. It was also Commander Adama's home, as it was to many. The Commander felt a surge of pride as he returned to the cavernous command- bridge of the regal Battlestar. It was a welcome change after the nauseating meeting with the Council of 12. These were his people. ""Commander, how was the meeting?""asked his second in command, Colonel Tigh. ""Tigh, you shouldn't even ask"" the two men shared a brief laugh. There was no need to even speak, after all these yahren the two men could practically read each other's minds. ""Tigh, the Council is tying our hands. We are not even allowed to recruit new warriors."" ""How do they expect us to defend the fleet?"" ""It is the opinion of the Council that the Cylon threat is neutralized and there is no need to recruit additional warriors."" ""But our current Warrior force is getting fatigued from frequent long- range patrols. They need relief, surely even the Council can see that!!"" ""Tigh, you are preaching to the converted."" ""Commander Adama"" bridge lieutenant Omega interrupted ""Dr. Salik wishes to see you in the Medical Bay."" ""Tell him I just reported for bridge duty and I will see him in 10 centons."" ""With all due respect, Commander", the Doctor says it is extremely urgent and you need to come now."" Adama hated taking orders from anyone, but the ship's chief medical officer usually meant serious business when taking such an urgent tone. ""Omega, tell Dr. Salik I am on my way. Colonel Tigh, you have the bridge."" ""Yes, sir.""  
  
""I''ve got good news, Baltar."" The BlackShirt Security Officer known as Reese said,""On Council orders you are to be returned to the General Prison Population. No more Solitary for you."" Baltar was elated. Prison was bad enough, but Solitary was infinitely worse. Especially in a rusted, dingy prison ship. ""Oh that is wonderful news indeed""Baltar gloated ""I promise to be ever such a Good Boy""he said cackling. The sound of it made Reese's spin chill.  
  
Apollo was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice that LT. Sheba had emerged from the floor hatch of the Celestial Dome.  
""I thought I might find you here, Apollo"" Apollo responded by nearly jumping out of his seat. ""By the Lords of Kobol Sheba, you startled me!"" Apollo said with both annoyance and affection in his voice. Things had been a little uncomfortable between the two warriors since they commenced their passionate love affair. At that point they were still trying to hide it from everyone in the fleet, which added to the awkwardness.  
""Apollo, I feel like your avoiding me"" even though Sheba was a tough warrior, she was still a woman, a very beautiful one, and could not help such feminine tirades. Apollo felt a surge of annoyance, but stifled it.  
""Sheba, you are imagining things. I'm not avoiding you, I just came up here to think!""  
""About what?""  
""About Starbuck, I know he is out there. Somehow I know..Ican't explain it.""  
""Maybe it's because you want to believe it so badly. I want to believe it to.but I don't see how he could be. Not after all these yahrens. You need to let Starbuck go.""  
""I can't abandon him. Sheba, I am absolutely sure that he is still alive. I have seen visions of him on a deserted planet.""  
""Apollo, those are just dreams, wishes. That is all. How could you actually see Starbuck?""  
""I don't know. Perhaps it has something do to with the beings in the Ships-of-Light. I have caught glimpses of them trailing us on deep-space probes. They are still with us.""  
""We all get fatigued on those deep-space probes, we all hallucinate and see things. If the Ships-of-Light are still with us, why don't they just lead the way to Earth? They alleged to be on our side.""  
""I don't pretend to know everything, but I do know that Starbuck is out there and I finally have to do something about it!"" Sheba was taken aback by Apollo's firm resolve on such a seemingly lost cause.  
""What are you going to do?""  
""It's better if you don't know"" Apollo retorted.  
  
Adama strode furiously through the catacomb-like metal corridors of the Galactica to the ships's Chief Medical Officer's office. His mind was racing at what could be wrong. Adama had always worried about a plague or some alien contamination coming aboard the ship. Now those fears were boiling to the surface of The Commander's conscious.  
Adama entered the Life Station with his usual air of important dignity. Cassiopia, the beautiful Socialator turned Chief Nurse (and the lost Starbuck's former love interest) was the first to greet him. ""Dr. Salik is in his inner-office waiting for you, Commander."" Adama only glanced and nodded at her on his way in.  
""Doctor, what is so important?""  
The Doctor pressed the button that sealed the door to his office, giving them total privacy. ""Adama, I assure you there is an urgent matter effecting all of the fleet.""  
"In the name of Kobol, get right to the matter.""  
""There is a flood of reports coming in from all the ships in our fleet of violence, murder, rioting. We have seen some of the casualties here in the Life Station.""  
""My God, murder? Are we turning against ourselves, Doctor?""  
""It seems as if there may be a revolt, an uprising, that is emerging among the fleet. My guess is this is a form of cabin fever, some call it space madness, the truth is no human has ever been trapped in metal ships, in deep space, for this long. Adama, there is no telling what this situation can do to people.""  
"Does this uprising seem at all organized or is it pure chaos?""  
""There is something more than just chaos at work. It seems that some may be taking advantage of this hysteria and organize it, possibly to stage a revolt.""  
""Do we know who is organizing this revolution?""  
""Not at this time, intelligence is conflicting and limited.""  
""Doctor, keep the intelligence flow coming. I will put some of our finest Warriors on this to investigate.""  
  
LT. Boomer awaited Apollo in the launching bay of the Battlestar Galactica, pacing anxiously. He nervously glanced at his Chronometer for the 10th time in a few minutes and cursed Apollo under his breath for being late. Afterall, they were about to steal a highly experimental deep-space war craft to go find their lost warrior, who was presumed dead.  
This mission was very important to Boomer. He and Starbuck had been on patrol together when they encountered a Cylon ambush. Starbuck was shot down and crash landed on some lost planet while Boomer escaped and fled to the Galactica. Not exactly the proudest moment in the Warrior's colorful past. But he did have to warn the fleet about the surprise attack. So, he took some solace in that fact. But the guilt of leaving Starbuck behind had been gnawing on his soul ever since. His own salvation depended on finding and rescuing Starbuck.  
Redemption would have to wait if Apollo was any later. The mission was in jeopardy before it had even left the launch bay. Boomer heard footsteps and spun around to see Apollo panting. "Come on, buddy let's get going.""Apollo urged/ ""Damnit, Apollo what the frack took so long? I could have been seen.""  
""No time for this. I stole the key card from Dr. Wilker's lab. We have to be clear of the fleet before they find it missing."" With that, Apollo inserted the key card into the experimental Stryker Warcraft and they climbed aboard.  
The Stryker was a new offensive craft designed for deep-space probe and battle. It was a fairly large ship, approximately the size of four shuttlecraft. IT could contain 100 troops and deploy them into battle. It also packed immense firepower. Four large Laser cannons where attached to its wings. Additionally, it contained two pods- one under the belly another at the top- which a warrior could ride in and shoot a massive laser cannon. The ship was also twice as fast as a Viper and could travel at four times the distance. In short, it was perfect for a long-range rescue mission.  
  
""Commander!""Lt. Athena hollered at Adama as he re-entered the bridge of the Galactica. Athena was not only the daughter of Adama, but stunningly beautiful. ""My scanners indicate the Stryker launching out of the bay.""  
""That is impossible"" Adama blustered,"" No one is authorized or scheduled to fly that craft yet.""  
""Yes, sir, but it has launched!""  
""Hail that ship, Lieutenant!""  
  
Aboard the Stryker a red light flashed urgently on the control console. ""Looks we're being hailed, Apollo.""  
""We figured this would happen.""  
""Yes, but are we going to respond?""  
""Let me handle it..This is Captain Apollo aboard the Stryker.""  
The voice of his father flooded the headphones Apollo was wearing ""Apollo, by the Lords of Kobol! What are you doing? I demand an explanation!""  
"Father, Boomer and I are going to find Starbuck he is alive, I know it.""  
""I command you and Boomer to turn that ship around and return to Galactica at once!""  
""Can't father, we owe it to Starbuck.""  
""Apollo, don't force me to scramble a Viper squadron to force you back.""  
""You won't, besides you won't be able to catch us, once I engage the Hyper-Drive. Which I am going to do right.."" Adama was met with radio silence as the Stryker was hurled instantly out of range of all scanners aboard the Galactica.  
""Commander, what are your orders""asked Athena.  
""Pray to the Lords of Kobol that they return.""  
  
After many centons of travelling at a velocity much greater than that of light, Apollo and Boomer were getting nowhere. Their enhanced long- range scanners were actively searching and probing the universe for signs of anything Colonial. The many computer screens aboard the small bridge quickly scrolled and flashed data, but none was useful towards their goal.  
""Anything on your scanners, Boomer?""  
""Nothing but a bunch of felgarcarb, you?""  
""Same thing.""  
""Wait, just a damn minute. I've got something, but it doesn't look good.  
""What is it?""  
""The computer indicates that we have picked up an Eastern Alliance ship coming up ahead.""  
""This ship has superior firepower and speed, nothing to worry about. Run a scan on the ship, Boomer, let's see who is on board. ""  
Boomer flipped on the BioScan and did a sweep of the enemy ship. Information was displayed on a large monitor above the pilots' heads. The reading indicated 126 carbon-based life forms aboard, all human. One- hundred and twenty-five of the forms indicated a genetic print unique to that of the planet Terra (home of the Eastern Alliance). However, one of those forms indicated a genetic signature commonly belonging to the Caprican lineage.  
""By the Gods, a Caprican, Boomer!!""  
""Starbuck is a Caprican!! Do you think?.""  
""We're sure as Hades going to find out!""  
  
The Eastern Alliance Interrogations Officer, Krag, strutted around Starbuck's holding cell in the belly of the Alliance's Warhawk battleship. Krag wore the intimidating and official-looking black and gray uniform particular to the fascist regime. He was a master of interrogations- and torture. It was the torture he loved the most. Krag had already beaten the Colonial Warrior pretty good, but he was just getting started. So far, the stubborn and hated Colonial had divulged nothing.  
""Make this easy on yourself, my friend, believe me when I say I am just getting warmed up and have many lovely ways of making you talk."" Krag warned Starbuck.  
""Look, you frackin' slimedaggit, I told you I was marooned on that god-forsaken space rock for yahrens. I don't know the position of the Galatica!! Starbuck retorted spitting blood.  
""What the hell is a ""Yahren""? Oh well, the point in all of this fun is that I don't believe you. I believe you are a member of a secret Colonial outpost deep in our territory.""  
""Then why was I sending out a distress signal?""  
""I have yet to figure that out, but I will.""  
""Eat felgarcarb, scumbag!"" yelled Starbuck. In response Krag punched the Warrior hard in the stomach. Starbauck fell to the ground, doubled over with his hands bound behind his back. He wanted to kill his interrogator with his bare hands and vowed to himself that he would.  
Just then, a violent shudder shook the ship so hard that Krag fell to floor. Starbuck's response was immediate and reflexive. He leapt to his feet and dug the black heel of his thick boot into Krag's throat, killing the man instantly. Three more tremors racked over the ship in rapid succession. The last one shorted out the electronic forcefield that kept Starbuck from escaping his small cell.  
Starbuck turned his back to the corpse of Krag and knelt beside him, removing the laser blaster attached to the dead man's leg. With that, Starbuck blew the shackles on his wrists to particles and repeated the process on his ankle shackles; he was free and armed. As Starbuck exited the cell a barrage of laser fire greeted him and burned the wall behind. Starbuck returned fire missing his mark on the first shot. However his second shot hit his opponent in the mouth, disintegrating his head.  
  
Aboard the Warhawk's command bridge chaos was breaking out. Brilliant red laser bolts were dancing all around the outside of the ship and some of them were making their mark. The Warhawk returned fire blindly but could not find its opponent on any of the scanners.  
The Galactica Strker was flying circles around the Eastern Alliance's inferior ship at such a rate of speed as to render it undetectable. Simultaneously, the Strker was unleashing a rain of laser fire on the Warhawk. Apollo and Boomer set the controls of the weapons system to fire at a reduced intensity so as to rattle their opponent's ship, but not obliterate it. Which the Stryker could easily have done. ""Allright Boomer, send a message to that ship.""  
""I think we already have."" Boomer replied laughing.  
""Tell them to bring their ship to a standstill and prepare to be boarded, or be obliterated.""  
  
""Admiral Zahn!"" Shouted the Eastern Alliance communications officer aboard the bridge,""I am receiving a message from the attacking force, ordering us to bring our ship to a stand-still and prepare to be boarded for surrender.""  
""Those fools! The Eastern Alliance never surrenders! I will blow this ship up with everyone aboard rather than surrender."" Zahn shouted back, his face red and purple with rage and humiliation at being defeated. Zahn had never been defeated in game of war.  
""Admiral, how do you wish to respond?""Zahn's demonic mind worked nefariously for the solution to this dilemma. ""Tell them we will surrender, we will bring the ship to a stand-still and as they near our ship to board her, we will activate the self-destruct sequence and blow ourselves and our enemy up. I will not go down in the history of Eastern Alliance as the Admiral That Surrendered, it will bring shame down on my family's name. We will all die honorably. Commence procedures to activate the self-destruct sequence!""  
""Aye sir, Glory to the Eastern Alliance!  
""Glory Indeed!""  
LT. Starbuck intended to take the ship. It was foolhardy, he knew, as he was greatly outnumbered. He had ascertained that the majority of the troops aboard this vessel were warehoused in a giant great-room, ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. He would have to somehow trap them in there, leaving only the bridge crew to be dealt with.  
Starbuck stalked his way down a maze of corridors aboard the ship searching for the solution. A couple of guards passed him as he stealthily ducked amongst the shadows and when they were out of sight, resumed his search. Then he found what he was looking for- the Engine Room.  
Starbuck burst through the door of the Engine Room with his stolen blaster drawn ready for action. There was only one crewman, the Engineer, in the room. The Engineer drew a blaster and shot at the Colonial. Starbuck dove behind a large computer console, rolled and came up firing. He hit the engineer's gun arm and sent his blaster flying. The Engineer fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
Starbuck ran to his fallen opponent, knelt down and put the business end of his blaster in the Engineer's mouth. ""I need you to do a little favor for me. I need you to seal up the Deployment Center so your buddies can't get out. In return for this favor I will let you keep your head intact. How is that?"" His opponent sheepishly nodded in acquiescence. ""There's a good fascist."" Starbuck said with a chuckle.  
  
Unbeknownst to both the Colonial Warriors and the Eastern Alliance engaged in their battle of domination, their activities were being closely monitored by another party. A sinister and malignant party. An enormous vessel having the appearance of two metallic funnels connected at their most narrow points hovered just outside of scanner range. High atop his throne aboard a Cylon Basestar the Imperious Leader observed the skirmish. A rapid data stream sent from the Basestar's computer banks entered the Leader's head via invisible beams of light. Once inside his head it was rapidly analyzed and interpreted by the three brains housed in his lumpy, enormous skull. The Imperious Cylon Leader's three brains could handle enormous amounts of information in a single millisecond. He truly was a superior being, although perhaps one of the most hideous and disfigured reptilian looking creatures in the universe. The transparent door to his chamber parted and in came the Leader's most trusted assistant, an IL Series Cylon named Spectre who was accompanied by a massively large, imposing Golden Centurian. Spectre's glass dome of a head twinkled like a thousand stars as his artificial intelligence was working hard at various devious schemes designed to win favoritism with the Imperious Leader. Spectre and the Gold Cylon stood silent before their leader waiting for permission to address his eminence. ""Speak"" ordered the Leader in his usual condescending yet ragally dignified manner. ""By your Command"" answered Spectre whil the Centurian at his side remained as silent as a tomb. "" We are picking up a skirmish between two warships of different origins."" ""Are they human? Or of Colonial Origin?"" ""Our preliminary scans suggest humans. One ship belongs to a faction known as the Eastern Alliance while the other ship is of a make we have not encountered."" ""Any conjectures, Spectre, as to this mystery ship's origins?"" ""I would not rule out that the ship could be of Colonial make. Although it seem to be too technologically advanced. How would you order us to proceed, Your Excellency?"" ""Send out one of our new Marauder Ships with a team of your most elite Gold Centurions. Follow the Mystery Ship to see where it heralds. Do not engage in combat and stay out of its scanner range. We must find the Galactica, Spectre!"" The Leader said while getting angrier. Cylons were not supposed to feel emotions but the humans did indeed stir something in the Leader akin to an emotion of anger and hate. This was all the more reason The Leader felt a tremendous urgency to wipe the humans out. ""Understood your Excellency I will oversee this mission personally."" ""If you find The Galactica and her fleet you may find yourself commanding a Basestar of your own, Spectre. If you fail, you shall find yourself.disconnected. You may leave my presence now."" "By your command."" Replied Spectre who was ebullient about the chance to prove his mettle to the leader. Spectre was programmed to be extremely ambitious and crafty. He very much wanted to command his own Basestar. His ambitions ran so deep that he desired to overthrow and kill the Imperious Leader, insuring his own dominion over the Cylon Empire. Even though Spectre was a mechanized robot, the self-aware automata had developed a ""soul"" which resided in his left shoulder. This soul was the seat of all Spectre's devious plans. When Spectre and his golden companion left the Throne Room Spectre said to his subordinate, ""Centurion Vulpa, you shall pilot the Marauder and assemble twelve of your most elite Gold Centurions to follow this craft. You heard the Leader's oders."" ""By your command. The plan will be executed as arranged."" Vulpa responded in his deep baritone, synthetic voice. Vulpa was programmed to be more intelligent and independent thinking than his silver counterparts, but not nearly as smart as the IL Series Cylon. ""If we manage to hunt down the humans we will finally be able to exterminate them with our new weapon of genocide."" Gloated Spectre. ""Do you speak of the new creation of Dr. Ravishol?"" ""Indeed I do, Centurion Vulpa. Now get your team assembled and deploy at once!"" "By your command.""  
  
Starbuck found his way through the Eastern Alliance ship using the Engineer as both guide and hostage. Their destination was the bridge and control center. ""The Eastern Alliance will never negotiate with you. I am worthless as a hostage."" ""I agree, you are worthless, but don't speak unless spoken to.if you don't mind."" Starbuck said walking immediately behind his hostage with a blaster jammed into his ribcage. They stopped when they arrived at long, narrow corridor. Like the rest of the ship it was bathed in an eerie otherworldly red light. There was a formidable looking metallic door at the end. ""There is the Command Center. But I ask you not to use me as a hostage, they will shoot right through me."" Implored the Engineer. ""They are not going to shoot you, that's crazy. Now get us through that door.""The Engineer reluctantly keyed in a long series of numbers into a pad at the side of the door. His hand was shaking badly and he was drenched in sweat. Another violent explosion rocked the ship. As the hatch opened Starbuck burst into the Command Center with his blaster pointed at his hostage's skull. He ordered, ""Surrender this ship or I blast him to Hades!!"" The Eastern Alliance ship captain, Admiral Zahn, whirled around with lightening speed and gunned down the Engineer. Sizzling laser blasts found their way into the captive's groin and throat. Starbuck had indeed lost his hostage and his leverage. ""Oh Fracking Hades"" He hollered and began firing madly in the small confines of the bridge. One of his bolts caught the Navigator in the top of his head and sheared his skull off. Another wild shot removed the Communication Officer's left arm as he was about to fire on Starbuck. However, the ship captain had a dead-aim on Starbuck's head. "Goodbye, Galactica Swine"" he said. The instant before his finger muscles coiled around the trigger to end Starbuck's life, the most violent shudder from the onslaught caused him to miss by a hair. A violent and uncontrolled fire erupted in the bridge. Flames licked out at Starbuck's gun-wielding hand, scalding him, causing him to lose his weapon. He looked around for his opponents as he nursed his hand, but the billowing black smoke was becoming too thick to see. He was then coughing uncontrollably and seeing spots. He was about to black out.  
  
Aboard the Galactica Stryker, Apollo ordered Boomer to cease fire on the Eastern Alliance ship. ""According to my scans, Boomer, fire has erupted in the ship. We have to get Starbuck out of there now!!"" ""How Apollo, we have knocked out all communications abilities in that ship. We have no way of communicating with Starbuck or anyone else aboard."" ""Plus the ship could blow-up at any moment with that fire."" ""Some rescue operation!""  
  
Due to the fires raging aboard the Warhawk, she lost all power and began free floating. Only the life-support capabilities maintained by a separate generator were functioning. Starbuck lay on the bridge floor near unconscious. He had lost all will to struggle and accepted that he was finally going to die. Oh well, he figured, he had been living the last 5 yahren on borrowed time anyway. He should have died in the Viper crash that had left him stranded. So, his extension was up, that was all. Suddenly, Starbuck detected a great presence hovering above him. He could scarcely look at this being on account of the white radiance that sliced through the black smoke. Somehow, Starbuck knew who this personage was. Though he did not know how he knew. The figure looked to be a man, covered in a white robe of sorts so that only his eyes were visible. He was looking down at Starbuck, and he felt great comfort. It was then Starbuck heard a calm and soothing voice in his head and knew it was from his celestial visitor. The voice in Starbuck's head filled it with information. Suddenly Starbuck was aware of the fact that a small escape craft was aboard. Furthermore, he knew exactly how to find it and more importantly, how to operate it. Then Starbuck's head filled with a voice so loud and thunderous that it galvanized him into action ""GET TO YOUR FEET"" It said. And so he did.  
  
A few eternal minutes ticked by for Apollo and Boomer aboard their craft. They verbally crafted several scenarios to rescue Starbuck, but none were viable. They were bathed in sweat and felt queasy at the pending doom of their friend. Furthermore, it would be their fault. ""There has to be a way, Boomer!"" Apollo was interrupted when their cabin was illuminated with a sudden and intense brightness. The Eastern Alliance vessel had blown up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................... 


End file.
